


Books and cat ears

by DesiSkorm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: Saeyoung pulls a prank on his beloved MC to lure her to their shared bedroom, where he has a special surprise for her x3





	Books and cat ears

 

Of course it was Saeyoung. Who else would swap all of your books with manuals on how to take care of cats, what kind of food suits their taste best, or encyclopedia on the different species of cats around the world? Your hands were clenched in fists, and if looks could kill, anyone that faced you right now would die instantly. If there’s one thing you hated, that was when someone tampered with your books, or any of your belongings in general. And Saeyoung should know that better than anyone else. You started pacing around the house, and calling his name.

\- Saeyoung! Show yourself! I know you did this! Be a man, and face the consequences of your actions!

You stopped in your tracks when you noticed something in the corner of your eye. Lying on the floor was a book, a very familiar one. Upon closer inspection, you noticed the title: “Memoirs of a geisha”. That was one of your books, and it was lying on the floor in the hallway leading to the bedroom.  When you glanced back up, you noticed a couple more books, which were forming a strange path, leading straight to the bedroom door.

\- What the…  
Your confusion was quickly replaced by a very dangerous desire. Vengeance was written all over your face, and your most favorite person in the whole world was now in a lot of trouble. With utmost care, you gathered all the books from the ground, and placed them on the small table with a mirror, which was usually where Saeyoung would leave the keys for his babies. You approached the bedroom door quietly, hoping to hear any signs of your boyfriend, but with no avail.  


\- Hmm, I wonder if he’s sleeping – you mumbled to yourself, before opening the door.  
What you saw afterwards was something you were not prepared for. Although, to be fair, if there is one thing you learned while living with Saeyoung, it is that you should **ALWAYS** be prepared for **ANYTHING**. Your dear beloved was lying on the bed, dressed with nothing but his boxers. On his head stood a pair of white cat ears, he had his back turned to you while his hands were trying to position the white fluffy cat tail between his butt cheeks. His hair was a mess, his glasses were long forgotten on the bedside table, and his face was almost as red as his hair. His arousal was pretty noticeable, even in this position. The small noises of pleasure he was making turned you on instantly, your previous intentions long forgotten. You stood there in silence and in conflict with yourself. You weren’t sure if you should announce your presence, or leave him be. But before you could take any further action, he succeeded in positioning the tail with a loud moan and a cry of victory.

\- Finally! Phew, that took a whi…  
His train of thought seized as he noticed you.

\- Yikes! – He exclaimed in surprise, before a sly smile formed on his lips, and he quickly got on his knees, holding his hands up like they were actual cat paws.

\- I mean – he cleared his throat - Meow~ Is my Mistress finally here to take care of me, meow? ~

\- What…why are you…I mean…  
You swallowed thickly, not being able to form a complete sentence. Your eyes were shifting from the cat ears on his beautiful red curls to his gorgeous face and neck, and down along his fit muscular body, finally falling on the bulge in his boxers. While you have always been aware of how beautiful and enticing your boyfriend is, somehow this new scenario was more exciting than you would ever imagine. You were painfully aware of your own arousal, which was soaking your panties more and more, as you kept staring at him. When you finally regained control of your senses, you walked closer to the bed and before he could say anything more, you grabbed his face in your hands, a bit more roughly than you had intended, and locked his lips with yours in a hungry kiss. You followed a pattern of nibbling and sucking on them, before he granted you access, opening them enough for you to slip your tongue inside.  Your arms were now locked around his neck. One hand was buried in his hair, while the other one was moving up and down along his back. It was a matter of moments before both of you were at a loss of breath and broke the kiss, panting. You smirked; the lust in your eyes was painfully obvious.

\- Looks like my kitten has been very naughty, and is in need of a serious punishment.  
You whispered in Saeyoung’s ear, while your hand moved down to his boxers and took a firm hold of his hard member through the fabric.  He moaned in surprise and buried his face in your neck. He was already throbbing in excitement, his voice trembling.

\- Ngh…please, Mistress… don’t tease me…I promise…I promise I will be good from now on…Ah!  
His voice broke when you squeezed him a bit and caught his earlobe between your teeth playfully, before tracing your tongue down along his neck and sinking your teeth on the flesh there, determined to leave a nice mark. Saeyoung could only bite his lips and whimper quietly, overwhelmed with both pleasure and pain, as your hand kept teasing him.

\- There, that should do the trick.  
You smiled to yourself triumphantly. You were about to steal another kiss from your boyfriend, when you felt a pair of strong hands push you down on the bed.

\- H-h-hey! What do you think you’re doing?!  
You yelled in surprise, but he didn’t pay attention to your question. Instead, he made quick work of your t-shirt and shorts, pulling them off of you as quickly as possible. When you made yet another attempt to speak, he pressed two of his fingers against your soaking panties, his movement rough and demanding, eliciting a deep moan from your lips. You instinctively moved your hips to try and heighten the sensation, by pressing him even more against you.

\- Who is the naughty one now?  
He raised an eyebrow, a huge smirk plastered across his face. That was all you needed to return to your senses.

_\- “Not today, love” –_ you thought to yourself, one hand reaching behind his back and pulling on the cat tail.  
The action was firm, but not too strong, since you didn’t want it to slip out. He gritted his teeth and hissed in surprise. You used his distraction to push him off of you and back on the bed. You positioned yourself between his legs, one hand pressing against his chest, while the other one slid his boxers down just enough to free his erection.

\- Hey, you don’t play fair!  
He whined, but you could see the excitement and anticipation written all over his face.

\- Do I need to remind you that you were the one, who chose to stick a cat’s tail in your beautiful ass? Oh, and not to mention the perfect view you provided for me while doing so. It would be such a shame to waste an opportunity like that, when it’s given to me.

You pulled on the cat tail once more, as you watched his body squirm underneath you, his throbbing member leaking pre-cum all over his stomach. You reached a finger to collect some of the pre-cum, smearing it all over the head of his cock, before you licked that same finger clean. Saeyoung watched your actions with half-lidded eyes. He was breathing heavily, his lips were parted and a thin trail of saliva was making its way down his cheek.  
“ _Beautiful beyond words_ ” – you thought to yourself.

\- What’s the matter, darling? It’s not like you to be so quiet. Cat got your tongue?   
You teased him while removing your bra and sliding your panties aside. You rubbed your wet pussy against his hard cock, greeting the pleasant friction with a satisfied moan. You studied your boyfriend’s face, as he shut his eyes and moaned along with you. He rolled his hips in movements that matched your own, creating even more of that sweet friction you had been aching for. You moved your hand quickly, stopping him in his tracks, as you wrapped your fingers around his cock and held it firmly. He whined in disappointment, but before he could react in any other way, you pressed your lips against his in a passionate kiss, while you carefully slid him inside of you, swallowing both of your moans. You broke the kiss to press both of your hands against his chest for balance, as you started to move, slow at first, but you changed that quickly as you were growing impatient. All that could be heard in the room was the delicious sound of Saeyoung’s moans, combined with your own, as you felt him deep inside of you, creating wave after wave of pleasure, slowly but surely moving you towards the edge.

\- Ah! Saeyoung...I’m gonna...cum soon – you mewled in between moans, as you quickened your pace.  
That was all he needed to hear, as he quickly moved a finger between the both of you, rubbing it in circles against your clit.

\- Sae…young, wait, that’s too mu…  
Your sentence was cut short, as you felt your orgasm overtake you, making your body spasm and clench around his cock, cries of pleasure escaping your throat. You slowed your movements down to catch your breath, but Saeyoung was having none of that. He wrapped his arms around your body and pushed you down, so he was now on top of you. He quickly slid his boxers all the way down his legs, and got rid of them in one swift motion. His painfully hard member was throbbing inside of you. He didn’t waste any time as he started to move inside of you, creating a fast and steady rhythm.

\- W-w-wait, I’m still sensitive…Ah!…  
You clung to him, wrapping your legs tight around his waist and shutting your eyes close.

\- You had your fun, Mistress, now it’s my turn…Ngh…Be a good girl and moan for your kitten.  
He pressed his body firmly against yours, leaving little to no room between the two of you.

\- Th-that’s not even how this w-works.  
You stuttered and gave up on speaking altogether, as Saeyoung pushed himself inside of you as deeply as possible, not breaking his fast pace even for a second, causing you both to moan together. You buried one of your hands in his hair, pulling on it slightly, and petting the beautiful cat ears. His movements were getting sloppy, and he kept repeating your name in between deep moans. You knew he was getting close, so you reached behind his back again and pulled on the cat tail, causing him to let out a loud groan and push one last time inside of you, before he came hard, his whole body shaking. He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily.

\- Mmm, that’s a nice kitty, you did good.  
You praised him, your hand petting his head and drawing circles around his neck and shoulders. He pulled out of you and intertwined his legs with yours, relaxing under your touch. You hummed a quiet melody before placing a kiss on his forehead, and whispering in his ear.

\- My cute kitten is all sweaty now, how about we give you a nice bath?  
You felt him shuffle and look up at you, the emotion on his face quickly changing from one of pure bliss to the well-known to you mischievous grin.

\- Only if my Mistress is willing to clean me thoroughly, meow~  
You chuckled and took his hands in yours.

\- Of course, it’s my duty to take good care of you.  
You got off the bed and moved towards the bathroom door, before stopping in your tracks. He had already removed the cat tail, and was reaching for the cat ears.

\- Oh, don’t take those off! - He looked at you in surprise, and you were quick to add - They look…cute on you.  
You blushed, and he grinned at you. Before he could make any of his smart remarks, his phone rang and he reached for it.

\- It's a work call. I will try and make it as short as possible.  
He smiled at you apologetically.

\- Alright then, I will draw a bath and wait for you. Don’t take too long!  
You winked at him and made your way inside the bathroom. Once you closed the door behind you, you gasped, finally realizing what had happened.

\- That sly devil! I fell right into his trap, and let him seduce me after having his way with my books!  
You tried to sound angry at yourself, but that quickly changed to giggles, as you remembered how unbelievably cute and sexy he looked as a cat. You sighed happily and decided on forgiving your boyfriend, as long as he returned all of your books to their rightful place.

Little did you know, in another part of town Jumin was quite puzzled. He was trying to figure out why he couldn’t find any of his cat related books, not to mention his shock when he discovered your collection of Yaoi manga.

**Author's Note:**

> While Saeyoung claims to be a sadist, I decided to switch the roles a bit, because in my opinion, in certain scenarios he could make a great sub as well :3 After I finished writing the story, I realized that I somehow managed to add certain Jumin traits to my MC. That was never my intention, but I guess that’s the result of what it’s like to love both Jumin and Saeyoung :D And that might also explain the extra ending I added xD
> 
> This was my first time writing smut, and my first time writing a MM fanfic altogether. I apologize if this is way too long, or if I paid too much attention to all of the details. I hope you liked it ^_^


End file.
